Beauiful Liar
by TheSilverWolfisBack
Summary: "I watch her body slide up and down that pole, her beautiful body glistened with sweat, I wanted her so bad"  All human BellaXLeah
1. Starting

I stood in front of "Little Reckless" in large red letters, the large black building.

my hands gripped my backpack, my hair soaking wet from the rain.

I couldn't believe I was going to do this.

My name is Isabella Swan, but I prefer Bella.

I just turned 19 and got kicked out by my crazy mother and her step asshole husband Phil, there wasn't anywhere else I could go, my biological father Charlie left when I was 4 and I haven't heard from him since, no letters, no phone calls, nothing. Renee always told me he never cared about me, I was one of the reasons he left, guess she was right about something.

I took a deep breath, I admit I was nervous, I've never been at a strip club before nor did I ever think I'd consider working at one, but I had no where else to go, I had no friends, I've been home schooled until I was 14 then tried out high school until the girls ganged up on me, Renee always said "there jealous baby girl", how can they be? I was plain, my dark brown hair, my huge brown eyes, and my pale skin, nothing special. High school was hell for me, once your done you never look back well in my case, I never had a friend; I was always the outcast, the weird girl, the special girl, the worst 4 years of my life.

Time to start a new life.

I walked to the huge doors and almost screamed when a huge guy stepped up in front of me.

I looked up at him he had to be at least a foot taller then me, He had long black hair tied in a ponytail, his menacing brown eyes looking down at me.

"I.D" his voice boomed out, I reached in my pocket and pulled out my I.D my hands shaking, he grabbed at his eyes looking over it he gave it back and stepped aside, I shoved it back in my pocket quickly walking inside, I squealed when I felt him grab my backpack and pull me back "No drinking" he said and let me go.

The first thing I noticed when I walked in was the smell of smoking and alcohol, the pounding of music filled my ears and I cringed from the loud noise. I looked around the club, the huge club, my eyes drifted towards the stage then to the bar, it was filled with a bunch of old perves. The sound of cheering, wolf whistles, and cat calls shouted in my ears as I look back at the stage to see what was happening now.

A woman stepped out from behind the curtain and my jaw snapped open.

She walked slowly to the pole, her hips and legs curving as she moved in beat with the music.

I watched her body slide up and down that pole, her jet black hair hung on her shoulders in curls. Her beautiful face was coated with black eye shadow and eyeliner, her lips a deep red color, she was wearing a short skirt showing off her tanned long legs, a corset hugged her curves, her flat stomach glistened with sweat.

My breath caught in my throat as she twirled herself around, her deep brown eyes catching the light, cheers and claps rang in my ears, the woo's of horny men sickened me.

Money was being thrown at her, a man crept his hand in her corset leaving a fifty dollar bill she turned and winked at him.

The music came on louder and faster and she stood up and unzipped her corset, flinging if off her shoulders leaving all to see her beautiful body.

The men cheered louder, they hollered louder, one guy tried grabbing for her and she flinched stepping back, her body curving every move she was making, her hips shaking so slightly. She crawled down to the floor raising her butt in the hair and she crawled over to the front of the stage, more money was thrown at her. She flipped on her back pushing her breasts up and let out a quite moan.

If I was a guy I would be so hard right now.

"Can I help you?" I was snapped back into reality and looked over to where a small girl stood, she was tiny about 5 feet, with short black hair, she was dressed in a black leather pants and a hot pink bra with black designs, she was carrying around a tray.

"Um.."

She smiled and looked over to the stage where the goddess girl was "Amazing isn't she? I saw you lookin at her" she winked at me, and I blushed, she let out a giggle.

"Who is that?" I asked as I looked back at the stage

"Her names Jade, if you _really_ wanna know her her names Leah"

_Leah.._


	2. Reckless

Bella's P.O.V

My eyes stayed glued to Leah as her body moved up and down the silver pole as the little lady dragged me down to the backroom.

I almost whimpered when I lost sight of her, The girl giggled again as she turned to look at me.

"My names Alice, you said you wanted a job?" She said, her voice was like the ringing of bells, so gentle and high.

"Um yea"

She took my hand again and we both walked into a room, the scent of powder and heavy perfume covered the room, made me want to gag.

I looked around and saw girls sitting in booths with large mirrors, the counters were filled with makeup, curling irons, flat irons, blow-dryers, every beauty thing you can think of.

Some girls turned to look at me and rolled there eyes and grimaced.

I guess they had a reason here I was dressed in a black wet hoodie, faded jeans, and a huge backpack slung over my shoulders.

"Wait here" Alice said as she walked behind a curtain leaving me in the room full of strippers.

I hopped one foot to the other as I saw the girls looking me up and down, I heard gagging noises and sighs of disgust.

"Ugh move" I was shoved back as a women wearing at least 6 inch heels walked passed me, I regained my posture and smoothed down my hoodie.

"Why are you here?" I heard a voice full of disgust

My head darted to the girl sitting in the chair behind me; she had long light blonde hair cascading down her back and chest in waves, with piercing blue grey eyes that were lined with dark eye shadow making them look deadly, If Leah wasn't the most beautiful girl I have ever seen, the girl had to runner up.

"Um.."

She raised one blonde eyebrow "Well?" I heard snickers from the other girls as I stood there like an idiot.

"God Rosalie don't be such a bitch, leave her alone" Alice walked in then grabbing my hand once again and dragging me with her, I saw Rosalie grin evilly last.

"Don't say anything let me do all the talking ok?" Alice whispered

Alice took me to the back room and what I first noticed was a large black desk sitting in the room, there was a love couch and a flat screen in the room. There sitting at the desk was a man, he had his legs on the desk in his right hand smoking a cigar. He was wearing a suit with a red robe over it, I couldn't see his eyes for they had sunglasses over them, he had spiked blonde hair, his face looked defined, strong jaw bone, high cheekbones, the definition of a male model.

"Carlisle this is her" Alice said

The man stood up and removed his sunglasses, his eyes were a deep green color, he had creases on the edges probably due to stress, he looked me up and down.

"What is your name doll?" He asked, his voice was deep and had the raspy tone to it probably due to smoking.

"Her names Be-" Alice started

"Christ Alice let her talk, she has a mouth" Carlisle said, he looked back at me

"My names Bella" I stammered

"You want a job eh?"

"I was hoping for one"

"Well Bella, as you see here I run a pretty hell of place, you see my girls here" He gestured to Alice, and she let out a giggle.

"I just need a job sir"

"You have any experience?"

"Um I used to baby-"

"No girl do you have experience _stripping_"

I froze "No not real-"

"Then I have no use for you girl, there's the door" He said as he went to sit back in his chair.

"No please, I need this job, I have no where else to go" I quickly said, tears welling up in my eyes, This was my only chance , He looked up at me.

"Alright then you clean up after the girls are done with the job, you clean, take out the trash, ask the girls what they need, you will take care of that" Carlisle said as he smoked the cigar, taking a long wiff, the smoke reaching my lungs wanting me to cough a lung out.

I sighed "Yes sir"

"Well get to work" he said mentioning to the door, Alice grabbed my hand and walked us out.

"Well welcome to the family" Alice smiled, dimples forming in her cheeks.

"You've got to be kidding me" I heard Rosalie snarl and Alice turned to glare at her.

I sighed _this was going to be hell_

My breath caught in my throat as the beautiful Leah walked into the room, flipping her hair over her shoulder, her eyes met mine and I could barely breath. Her eyes were dark, with a hint of green in them, her eyelashes were long covered in heavy mascara making her eyes appear wider.

She looked from me to Alice and gave her a questioning look.

"Meet the new meat Jade' Rosalie let out a laugh, her laugh was like velvet.

Leah rolled her eyes before picking up a dark bag on the floor and disappearing past the curtain.

Fuck


	3. Reasons

**Wish I had beta :(**

**I don't own twilight.. sadly**

Bella's P.O.V

"Here Bello make sure to grab this one"

Rosalie's beautiful voice rang as she threw a shirt over my head.

She knew my name was Bella, just decided to let the bitch have her fun.

I sighed loudly flipping the shirt over my shoulder,

I heard snickers from the others girls; I looked back a Rosalie watching her apply her mascara in the mirror, her light eyes wide, her mouth wide open from the position of applying mascara correctly.

She glanced at me from the mirror and blew me a kiss, grinning like a deadly vixen. I rolled my eyes, taking the bags before walking outside in the rain. I waked over to the dumpster opening it grimacing from the disgusting smell

"Fuck"

I jumped as I heard the voice from behind the large dumpster. I snuck behind slowly and saw who it was.

There Leah stood, if it was possible my heart started beating faster

She was wearing a huge jacket with black sweats; her long hair was tied in a ponytail, her face was flawless without all that makeup on she looked even more beautiful, She was doing something with her hand I looked down to see what was all the fussing, in her left hand she was wearing a beautiful ruby ring on her wedding finger..

Shit she was married; I can never catch a break

In her other hand she was lighting a cigarette.

"Your going to die you know" I heard another voice say.

I looked down further and saw Carlisle, a hint of British in his voice that I didn't notice before

She looked over at him, before lifting an eyebrow 'Guess I should keep doing it then now shouldn't I" She took a long whiff, blowing it from her nose, Carlisle chuckled before taking one out of his own. He lit one.

"You still wear it" Carlisle said in a low voice referring the ring on her finger. Leah looked down at shrugging.

"I can't take it off, it's too hard"

_What does that mean?_

Carlisle nodded "Get it doll"

Leah nodded slowly before leaning back on the dumpster looking up at the dark sky.

_What's going on?_

"Alright come in soon you gotta be up soon" Carlisle said flicking his cigarette on the ground crushing in with his heavy boots before walking outside.

Leah sighed loudly looking down at the ring.

I stepped back slowly trying to get back inside before I stepped on a beer bottle. The sound piercing the air.

Fuck my life

Maybe she didn't hear me, If I was lucky for once.

"I know your there"

I cursed silently before stepping out "Heh sorry just trying to find my um hairbrush" I looked down on the ground looking around making it seem I was looking for something.

Leah chuckled "You know its bad to eavesdrop"

I glanced at the ciggerate in her hand "Guess we're equal" She said in a husky voice flicking it.

"Isabella right?"

"Well Bella"

"Your the lucky one, Carlisle doesn't just let anyone work here" She said looking up the dark building.

"I guess some of them could be nicer" Referring to Rosalie

Leah chuckled "Talking about Rose right? You'll get used to her, just like I had to"

"You don't like it here?"

"Its a curse and a blessing" She said leaning on the dumpster.

"I had no where else to go" I sighed leaning back on the dumpster also.

"Bella we all have no where to go"

I didn't know what to say that. Leah seemed so.. wise, so quite, it seemed like she's been through so much judging from her looks, her personality, I've never met anyone like her.

She looked over at me when I didn't respond, I held eye contact with her for a long time, her eyes were dark with a hint of sadness behind them. I noticed on the side on her left eye she had a beauty mark, which made her even more beautiful then she already was.

We both jumped as the door opened Alice popped out "Hey we need both of you in here!"

I stood up first offering my hand to help Leah up, she shook her head "I'll be in a bit"

I nodded before walking back with Alice inside "What's her story?" I asked her once we got to the dressing rooms.

Alice looked over at me, her eyes big.

"I'm not the one to tell Bella, Jade.. there's a reason she picked the name Jade"

_reason_


	4. Victim

_She loves me, she loves me not, she loves me, she loves me not, she loves-_

"Whoo hoo Bella bear?"

My eyes snapped up to the velvet voice, they belonged to the one and only Alice. She was standing in front of me leaning down so that her face was inches away from mine. She wearing a black corset with pink bows making her breasts look bigger then usual, her long legs she wore fishnet stockings and 6 inch high heels, there was a pink scarf wrapped around her wrist also. Her makeup was dark making her usual big eyes stand out.

"Yes?" I asked

"I'm about to go up after Jess wanna be my victim?" Alice grinned, her white teeth reflecting in the light.

_No I want to be Leah's_

"Uh isn't it suppose to be guys that do that?"

Alice smiled big before winking at me.

"Tonight is ladies night"

_Oh christ_

"Uh okay yea sure" I said as she grabbed my hand and skipped to the curtain of clothing. She pulled off my hoddie off and replaced it with a black push up bra with purple bows in the front and pulled of my sweat pants to pull black stockings on me with a garter belt on the black thong and matching black 6 inch heels. She let my hair down from the bun as it fell in waves down my back. She pinched my cheeks and powered me with body glitter. By the time she was done she grabbed my hand once again, me tripping behind her in the huge tall heels as she skipped behind the curtain.

"Sit" she demanded as she pulled my down on the chair and restrained me in the restraints, my hands were tied and so were my legs.

I sat there looking at the pole that was right in front of the stage. I sat there staring at the pole as she disappeared right behind the curtain once more.

It was dark and bright lights flashed on and I winched from the bright stage light, I heard the sound of cheering and wolf whistles, As I took in the scene before me.

All girls.

Most of them were dressed like men others were dressed like us. I gulped as I heard the music start up and the light flashed to the entrance of the curtain. I heard more cat calls as I saw Alice walking down the runway seductively, her eyes were hazed over and she licked her lips, my mouth dropped to the ground as she got to the pole and started swinging out it. Her pale body ran up and down that pole, she leaned back so her breasts pushed up in the air and moaned softly. She was so beautiful. Some of the girls stuck a hundred dollar bill in her corset as she leaned down, Alice blew a kiss to the girl and the girl screamed "I Love you" Alice looked up at me and walked over to me and leaned down to peck me on the lips, before straddling me, She leaned her head back pulling me down with her so my eyes were at level with her breasts. I gulped as my felt my wetness filling in my panties once more. Alice leaned back up and grinded into my core and I moaned softly. She got back up and put her backside to me and grinded her bum to me, her delicate fingers began fingering her panties as girls started cheering for her to 'take it off' The was the only sound that filled my ears was my labored breathing and the shouts and catcalls of the women. Alice fingered my bra strap and bent down to kiss my shoulder, I felt her smirk against my shoulder as she heard my soft gasp. She leaned up taking my chin in her perfect manicured hands and leaned down to graze her lips against mine. She got up and trailed around the chair, flipping my hair around. I looked back over my side and in the crowd of girls in the back room. I saw her. My heart almost felt like it jumped out of my chest.

Leah

Beautiful gorgeous Leah.

My attention was bought back on Alice as she bent down on her knees and trailed her hands on my thighs, she fingered her corset as she removed it, showing her full glory. More catcalls and money was thrown at us, As Alice leaned back up pushing her creamy breasts into my stomach, her pink nipples rubbing against my bare stomach. She bent back down to graze my ear with her tongue and I gasped at the sensation. She leaned back up and used the bandana that was around her wrist to put it around my neck as she snapped my head to hers and she developed me in a kiss. I kissed her back with everything I had, my tongue brushing against hers.

The music stopped and cheers and clapping were heard throughout the room. I looked over at Leah once again and saw that she was gone. The lights went off as I felt someone untying the restraints and being pulled into the back of the curtain once more.

"So did you have fun?" Alice giggled as she stood in front of me, using a towel to wipe her neck and chest that was still bare.

I gulped "You were great"

Alice grinned "You were yourself" She patted my shoulder and leaned over to kiss my cheek. She went back to the dressing room and I went to change back into my regular clothing.

As I was wiping the mirrors, I saw Leah leaning against the wall behind me, I let out a scream and dropped the Windex and towels.

"Jesus!"

Leah smirked before cocking her head to the side "Didn't scare you did I?"

"No I just uh saw a fly" I pretended to swat around my face. What a fail

Leah let out a beautiful laugh "You were pretty good up there with Alice"

"Oh you saw?"

"Duh I saw you looking at me to Bella" Leah said in a soft voice.

"Well I uh-" I started. This would be embarrassing to try to explain.

"Its cool Bella" She smiled walked up to me and leaned into me so that her face was inches from mine.

"You got my hot while you were up there" She whispered before winking as I felt my face flush, my heart dropped and my panties moistened, I wanted her to touch me, I wanted to hear her moan, I want to make her feel so good. She turned and walking back into the dressing room, looking over at me and smiling before disappearing.

_Jesus I'm such a horndog._


End file.
